


Always Thinking of You

by omchan



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omchan/pseuds/omchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on more-biting: Abel finds a battered old sketchbook of Cain’s that’s filled with pretty sketches of Abel. Some angst, but mostly fluff and Cain and Abel being a cute couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Starfighter or any of the characters in this fic. Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine!
> 
> This is based on a prompt from more-biting on tumblr, which can be found here: http://more-biting.tumblr.com/post/46634969186/cain-abel
> 
> Like I said, this is all fluff, lovey-dovey mush and possible OOCness. I take no responsibility for any cavities caused from reading this story. You've been warned. However, if that sounds like your cup of tea, by all means, go ahead ^^ Hope you like it~

They’d been together for nearly five years. 

A fighter and his navigator. 

Though their original relationship had long since become actual love, sometimes Abel felt that his feelings were stronger. 

He wished that Cain would tell him he loved him. Because, in actuality, he never had. 

Abel sat on his bed with his tablet and absentmindedly tapped at the screen. He had no idea where Cain was. It bothered him more than he wanted to admit. 

Sighing, the snowy-haired man tossed the device onto the mattress and buried his head in his knees. _Cain._ This sadness was coming over him more often these days. 

Abel didn’t want to think of what Cain could be doing while he was away. Whenever he came back, he seemed troubled, but quickly warmed up upon spending time with Abel. 

_Maybe he’s with Deimos._ The bitter, pessimistic part of his mind whispered. Abel shook his head. No, he couldn’t think about that. His heart hurt when he did. 

He was contemplating going to sleep early when he noticed something sticking out from under Cain’s bed. 

“I don’t think that’s porn,” Abel mused to himself. Already, his mood had lifted some. Discovering anything-whether it be bad or good- about Cain made him happy. 

He moved closer, and paused a bit, a nudge of guilt eating away at him. If it was hidden, didn’t that mean Cain didn’t want him to see it? Yet his curiosity won over his moral judgement, and he pulled gently at the corner of the book. 

It slid out fairly easily. On closer inspection, Abel could see that, rather than an ordinary book, it was a worn, old sketchbook of some sort. It was plain to see that it was treasured, and had been around for quite a long time. 

His curiosity spurring him on further, Abel gingerly opened the book and flipped to the first page.  
Detailed sketches filled the space, neat pencil lines forming the outline of people. The realism of the drawings astounded Abel. 

“Beautiful,” he muttered to himself. 

Though… there was something about the subjects that nagged at Abel. Their appearances… they were all the same person. And that person… was him. 

The book slipped from his grasp, and he just sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend the situation. 

_Did… Cain draw these?_

As quickly as he’d dropped it, Abel scooped the book up again gently. 

He held it with shaky fingers and slowly turned page after page. 

Sketches, sketches and more sketches…

No paper was wasted. Every inch of the creamy white surface had been covered with careful, assured lines. 

Abel’s smiles, the streak in his hair, the expression he had when he was concentrating- all captured forever on these pages. 

A warm feeling gradually spread through his body, all the way to his fingertips. Maybe Cain really did care for Abel more than he wanted to admit. 

Abel closed the sketchbook and held it to his chest for a moment. 

He could breathe more easily, now. 

Though he’d been aware of his insecurity, he hadn’t known how greatly Cain affected him. 

This… this was a welcome reassurance. 

Though, it was probably time to put it back. 

He was about to slide the book back under Cain’s bed when a sharp noise came from the direction of the door. 

Speak of the devil- Cain himself strode into the room. 

He seemed a bit happy to see Abel, but his face quickly turned impassive when he saw what Abel was holding. 

“Where’d you get that?” He said harshly. 

Abel had long since gotten used to Cain’s strong personality. 

Oftentimes it served as a cover for his true feelings. 

Which was exactly what was happening at the moment. Cain was embarrassed. 

It was terribly cute, though Abel had a feeling Cain would punch him if he said that. 

So instead, Abel stifled a giggle and walked up to the raven-haired man, leaving the book on the floor. 

“I found it under your bed,” he confessed. 

Cain turned away and swore. 

“Look,” he muttered. “I didn’t draw those.” 

Abel raised one eyebrow. “That isn’t a very convincing argument.” 

Cain gritted his teeth and huffed. “Ch-.” 

Abel looked up at his lover in earnest. “Don’t be ashamed of them. I had no idea you had such talent.” 

Cain remained silent, mouth set in a hard line. 

The navigator flushed a little. Without thinking, he whispered, “Thank you, Cain.” 

Cain stared at him in surprise. 

“Just… thank you.” 

Abel got closer to Cain and softly wrapped his arms around the fighter. His hands clutched tightly at Cain’s tank top. 

Abel’s actions thoroughly confused Cain. Since when had the meek man become so affectionate?

At a loss for what to do, Cain slowly returned the embrace awkwardly. 

He wasn’t exactly the most affectionate person himself. 

He really only knew how to dominate, to coerce. 

Everything he was experiencing with Abel now was completely new. 

Abel smiled up at him, and his blush darkened. 

He stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Cain full on the mouth. 

After he’d pulled away, Cain stood frozen to the spot. 

Abel looked like he wanted to say something. 

“Go ahead.” Cain encouraged him. 

The white-haired man shook his head. 

Cain growled. He hated when Abel was so wishy-washy. Just spit it out already! He attacked, pushing the other down onto the floor. 

Abel quickly grabbed the forgotten sketchbook and held it up against his face as a shield. 

Cain smirked. “Now tell me.” 

Abel’s eyebrows furrowed. “It’s nothing, really.” 

It only took a couple more seconds of Cain’s piercing gaze for Abel to give in. “Okay…”

He put the book aside and shifted nervously. “Do you… love me?” As soon as he uttered those four words, he squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. 

Cain paused. 

_Love?_

What he felt for Abel… 

His heart tightened when he thought of being separated from him. 

Cain cursed under his breath. Guess it was love, after all. 

In an effort to boost his confidence, Cain pressed a crushing kiss to Abel’s lips. Then, he shifted to Abel’s neck and stayed there for a while. 

“Cain?” Abel questioned. The warm breath tickling his neck was arousing him, despite his best efforts to hold back. 

“Yes. Yes, I love you.” Cain whispered, before nipping lightly at Abel’s creamy white skin. 

That was all Abel wanted. The peace of mind knowing that their feelings were equal. 

Abel let himself get swept away in Cain’s ministrations, but just managed to utter a short “love you too” before pleasure overwhelmed the both of them. 

_I’m always thinking of you._


End file.
